


In Which Ikusaba and Maizono Attempt a "Date"

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme: "Pretty self-explanatory, just these two on an awkward (but still cute and happy!) first date as they try to get to know each other. (Bonus for Junko trying to 'help' Mukuro the whole time by offering really bad advice.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ikusaba and Maizono Attempt a "Date"

The first time Mukuro holds a gun she does not tremble. Her finger is steady on the trigger, calm, easy. Even when the knockback from the shot startles her she still stands tall. Before too long she can fire off a whole magazine like _that_ , shoot a grown man between his eyes without flinching. Reload, repeat. Mukuro Ikusaba was made for combat.

She was not made for... _this_ , she thinks as Junko gets way too close to her eye with a mascara wand. "Stop blinking, it's not like I'm even _trying_ to stab you right now," her sister complains as Mukuro flinches for the tenth time.

"S-sorry."

"Honestly, I can't have my uselessly ugly sister looking so uselessly ugly on a date, you know?"

"It's not a date," Mukuro tries.

"Jesus Christ, shut up. You've been drooling all over Sayaka-chan since like day one, it's totally a date."

It's not worth arguing over. Mukuro decides to try and stay still unless Junko does pull out a weapon. Junko rarely pays attention to her like this, so it's probably best to just sit there and let it happen. Even if the date isn't really much of a date, what with them being unable to leave the school grounds. Sayaka had blushed and apologized and said something about her contract, and, to be honest, Mukuro doesn't mind. It's much more comfortable for her to stay in places she knows when she's doing... civilian things.

"Okay, you're all done!" Junko beams. "You still look like a mess, but I did my best so now you're more of a hot mess."

"Thank you, Junko-chan," Mukuro says, smiling a bit. When she turns to face Junko's huge vanity mirror, she's surprised she can still recognize herself. All Junko's really done is accentuate Mukuro's lashes and add a bit of color to her lips. "It looks really good."

"Of course it does! Now get outta my room and go do something scandalous!"

* * *

 

Sayaka is standing just outside the dorm area, her hair tied up and her hands folded. Mukuro immediately feels bad for making her wait. "Sorry, were you here long? I was with my sister..." she tries to explain, but Sayaka cuts her off with a wave of her hand.

"It's okay, Ikusaba-san. I actually only got here a moment ago. Did Enoshima-san do your makeup?"

"Yeah..."

"It looks very nice. Although you don't really need it." Sayaka gives her that dazzling smile, the one that's won the world over, and Mukuro suddenly feels like her legs might not work anymore. "Should we head out to the garden?" She extends one perfectly manicured hand out to Mukuro.

"Sure," Mukuro says, hoping Sayaka can't feel how clammy her fingers are. All the combat training in the world couldn't possibly have readied her for how her heart's about to burst out of her chest. But she forces herself to breathe, to walk, hand in hand with Sayaka Maizono, out into the courtyard of Hope's Peak Academy.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, Ikusaba-san, what do you normally do in your free time?" Sayaka looks expectant.

"Mostly I spend time with my sister." It's not like that's false, but Sayaka doesn't need to know about how Junko in equal parts ignores and tries to kill her. "And I train and exercise so that I can keep up if I'm ever to return to Fenrir."

"You're so brave." Sayaka smiles again. "I never really had free time before coming here, because I've always been surrounded by producers or fans or journalists. But now I can just... relax. I've sort of forgotten what it's like."

"I understand. Fenrir doesn't give much free time either. I was with them since I was twelve."

"Wow..." Sayaka sighs. "What is it like?"

Mukuro considers it. "I'm a soldier," she eventually says. "It's just... what I do. Mercenary work." No one's ever asked her this much about herself before. In Fenrir no one really cared beyond _what's a fuckin' kid like you doin' here?_ , and they stopped asking that very quickly. Mukuro's forgotten how she's supposed to answer personal questions.

"I see... I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Ikusaba-san."

"Huh? No, no, I'm just--"

"You're not used to talking about yourself?"

"I guess..."

"It's okay, I'm really perceptive." Sayaka squeezes Mukuro's hand. "But I spend so much time getting interviewed, everybody already knows about me... So it's hard for me to think of new things to say." She looks a bit sheepish, and Mukuro hopes to every god there is that her face hasn't turned embarrassingly red. "I'm interested in what you have to say, though, so please don't worry!"

"Right," Mukuro says, feeling like she's about to faint. "I'm. Not very good at this, so..."

"Let's sit down," Sayaka says. "And we can just talk, and not worry." As she speaks she gently leads Mukuro towards a bench underneath one of the larger trees in the garden.

"Thank you. And, thanks for inviting me out here and everything too."

"Of course! It's my first date, so I wanted it to be nice even though we have to stay here."

"It's mine too," Mukuro says, relaxing a little. "I don't really know what you're supposed to do."

"Well, normally, you go out and see a movie together, or you help each other with homework." Sayaka looks very serious. "But since we're at Hope's Peak, we're not really normal, right? So it's okay."

"I guess you're right," Mukuro says, finally managing to smile. For the first time in as long as she can remember, she's not a warrior, a destroyer, a cold-blooded killer. She's a teenager, on a date, holding a girl's hand. And somehow, nothing could make her happier.


End file.
